The present invention generally relates to a transport apparatus, and more specifically to a transport apparatus for transporting people, including patients, that provides multiple functions and that can be configured as a chair or an emergency cot. While the term patient is used herein it should construed broadly to encompass not only people undergoing medical treatment, but also people who simply need help or assistance for medical or non-medical reasons.
Patients are handled by a wide range of transport apparatuses or equipment, each with its own functionality. For example, transport apparatuses or equipment may include stair chairs, both powered and non-powered, cots, stretchers, and the like. Each has a configuration that is suited to the particular need of the caregiver or attendant. For example, when a patient needs to transported down stairs, the stair chair has a chair-like configuration and may include a treaded track to help lowering the patient down stairs. A cot on the other hand typically has a generally horizontal deck to support a patient in a supine position. However, when handling a patient, the patient often needs to be transferred from one support to another support, which can add stress to the patient and also to the handlers or caregivers.